Will they confess?
by TheChosenOne12
Summary: Piper's heart seems to pound hard when Aerrow glances at her. Aerrow can't seem to stop thinking about Piper, the love birds haven't confessed, but will they, before it's too late? Read and find out! please R
1. Chapter 1

Piper's POV

Im experimenting with the blazer crystal, it is said it holds the light of a shining star, it could come in use for the condor for energy fuel, I've been waiting a long time for this and finally I have it, it sits on my desk sparkling for some reason it seems to glow every now and again im still trying to figure out why, but I can't seem to set my mind on it thanks to Aerrow, he helped my find the blazer crystal on terra distroteya, a terra near to stork's terra, Aerrow was soooo helpful his emerald eyes seem to sparkle every time I look into them and his thick scarlet hair is ever so soft *sighs* he is soooooo gorgeous!!! OMG! I should stop saying that! He's my commander but still I love him, I will never tell him though never…

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Junko was in the kitchen making himself a errr…'tasty' sandwich, Finn sat there slouching on the sofa radar was flying the condor and stork complaining about some kind of disease, the handsome sky knight Aerrow had just made his way out from the shower, in one hand he held a towel that was wrapped around his waist and with the other he ruffled his hair not paying attention ahead, piper just seemed to be coming out of her room with a map she was looking at not noticing Aerrow a head, she bumped into him and they both collided 'oof' they both fell on the floor Aerrow on top, the sky knight blushed his cheeks almost as red as his hair, this made piper blush even more

'oh hey piper' Aerrow said still not moving from the position,

'im guessing you had a bath' she said sarcastically he chuckled and helped her up offering a gentle hand and then gave her the map she dropped

'oh sorry about the water on your map' he said making eye contact

'no problem accidents happen…right?'

'yeah' he said 'I guess so'  
she flashed him a smile and made her way to the bridge where the rest of the team were, he watched her walk away and rubbed the back of his neck letting out a sigh he entered his room, Junko had finally made his sandwich he sat next to Finn and admired the treat he had just finished making, bits of food from the sides and seemed to crawl out Finn gave a look 'ergh' he just glared at the over done sandwich as Junko took the biggest bite, sauce spilt on the table top with a different range of colors , just then piper made her way in she sat next to Finn and made her self comfortable.

'Where's Aerrow?' the blonde asked turning to the hazel eyed beauty

'He's just come out from the shower' she said hiding a tint of pink as she remembered what had happened

Aerrow's POV

My hair's still wet from the shower I just had, I don't know why people seem to love it so much seriously I can't stand it, but I think piper likes it she said she loves the color of it and others say and it sparkles with my green eyes, speaking of piper I was on my way to my room when I bumped into her, her hazel eyes are amazing I hope I didn't drool she's amazing, the thoughts of her just seem to drag me into a world of my own, I like piper she's different from the other girls…actually I think I love her, but I won't tell her…ever -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

'Hey Aerrow come on' Finn yelled, no answer 'dude where **are **you?'

'coming' Aerrow said buttoning his shirt, a minute or so later he made his way to the bridge fully dressed smiling at his team mates and a little smirk at piper, she blushed as he sat next to her, Junko licked his fingers clean from the sauce that had been dripping from the sandwich, the condor was set to auto pilot and stork had sat beside Junko, Radarr joined the team and chirped as he jumped on Aerrow's shoulder, Aerrow ran his hand through his hair and leant back relaxing, Finn sat back hands behind his head and broke the silence

'So what are we going to do today?'

'Well…' Aerrow started but was cut off by a big 'boom!' At that moment the table toppled over they all ran to the window as the sirens blared, 'Cyclonians!' Junko yelled pointing towards the window great thought Finn couldn't they just relax for at least a day?!

'Everyone battle stations!' Aerrow called he made his way to where the skimmers sat and in the distance saw dark ace with a huge grin on his face…

What do you think? Any good? Hope u liked it and I will be writing a second chapter soon please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Will they confess chapter 2, I've finally managed to upload it, hope you like it! Anonymous reviews accepted so please R&R!**

A smile escaped dark ace's lips, grinning like a fool to himself.  
'Sir, should we attack?' his thoughts interrupted by a talon 'the enemy is approaching'  
'No' he responds agitated 'we wait for an open opportunity, I'll signal you then you and your men defeat the other storm hawks. Got that?'  
'Yes, I will tell my men' and with that he left leaving dark ace grinning..again

'Finn get up! Finn!'  
'What? I'm up, I'm up' replies the blonde stretching lazily.  
'Come on! Cyclonians are about to attack!'Yells an agitated Piper.  
'5 more minutes and I would have been kissed by the hottest chick' he says dreamily  
'Huh. Like that's gonna happen.' Remarks Piper smugly. Now just move and get you're your butt to the bridge, Aerrow's waiting!'  
'Alright! Alright! Keep your pants on! Honestly, women!' exclaims Finn while gelling his messy mop of blonde hair  
'Just move will you' piper responds rolling her eyes at his comment  
'Hey piper?' She turns to look at him 'Nice panties' he sniggers 'pink right? And they look like there tho…'  
She cuts him off.  
'Finn! SHUT THE HELL UP!' She shouts clearly embarrassed about her team mate seeing what she wears…underneath.  
Without another word piper storms off to the bridge, Finn closely at her heels, still sniggering.

_On the bridge : Aerrow lays out a map in front of him while Piper storms in and Finn casually slouches beside Junko. Radarr jumps onto piper's shoulder giving her a friendly 'hello' or screech, Stork is mumbling amongst himself while Junko chomps on gooseberries hungrily._

'Right team, I have a plan'  
They all stop what they're doing and begin to pay attention.  
'So, Finn you'll be needing your sharp shooter, your coming with me, Junko you'll help stork find some more energy crystals cause' we seem to be running low, after you've found some you'll come and fight beside Finn' They all nod in response 'Piper'  
Aerrow looks at her in the eyes, although he did the same to his other team mates, this one seems to mean something else  
'You'll be keeping snipe off our hands. And I'll help you as soon as I can'  
'Jeez Aerrow I can handle it' She says while the others dissolve in to their positions  
'I hope so' He replies 'Just be safe ok?'He looks concerned while placing his hand on top of hers.  
'Yeah, I will. Just promise me you'll do the same'  
'I promise' he says reassuringly  
She smiles and then retreats to her heliscooter  
_Although this was another battle between storm hawks and cyclonians, Aerrow felt that something very wrong was about to happen, Piper had the same feeling but chose to ignore it. Still worried, Aerrow makes his way to his scimmer._He glanced ahead, looking for any signs of his enemy approaching. Just when he was about to give up his eye caught a glimpse of red hair. '_This is going to be fun' _he thought He turns to his right and signals the talon in response they swarm in towards the storm hawks, but they're skills are under developed, easily taken down by the Storm hawks  
'Did I ruin your party Aerrow?' Dark ace questions as Aerrow approached  
Aerrow laughed 'The party's just beginning '  
Ace sniggers 'This should be fun'


End file.
